The Walker Killers
by Arwen4eva
Summary: They were alone, until the day when Daryl saved Grace from a herd of walkers. Having a safe house of her own, Grace takes Daryl under her wing and they fight together. The pair of walker killers. Written for my friend Grace's birthday. I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR CHARACTERS. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a story I wrote for my friend Grace's birthday. Hopefully you will enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Running.

That was all she could seem to do to stay alive. Well, running and killing the herd of walkers around her.

She didn't mean to stumble into the herd. She had managed to remember the huge store that she used to go to as a kid – only a few walkers were within and she took the opportunity to gather the supplies that she desperately needed. Once she had dropped these off, she was going to go back and get more.

That was the plan until she realised that a herd of walkers had shuffled her way.

She is an excellent aim with a gun but she had nowhere near enough ammo to get her through. She believed that she would die.

Until he showed up.

* * *

They ran together, away from the herd, away from dangers. Thankfully, not all of her ammo had been used. It wouldn't have mattered too much if she had run out, she had plenty back at her safe house.

"You okay?" he asks her, placing his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. What's your name?" she asks.

"I'm Daryl. You are…?" Daryl says.

"My name is Grace. Do you have a camp?"

"No, I live in the woods on my own." Daryl says looking around for any stray walkers.

"I have a place but I'll have to ask you some things first." Grace says. She has to know she can trust him.

"Sure, only if I can asks stuff as well." Grace nods in reply.

"How many walkers have you killed?" she asks.

"I can't put a figure on that. I have killed dozens. You?"

"Same as you. How many humans have you killed?"

"A few. But only those who have threatened to kill me. You?"

"Two. They asked me to – my brother and mother." she says fighting tears that are threatening to fall.

Daryl nods. "Any more questions Grace?" he asks her. None come to mind. Grace shakes her head. "Good. Can we go to this place of yours then please?"

"Sure. It is this way." Grace says.

She hikes her large backpack up then sets off back to her place of safety.

Now theirs.

* * *

"Are you any good with that crossbow of yours then Daryl?" Grace asks as they walk.

"I suppose so. You any good with that gun of yours?"

"Yep. Ah, here we are." She says stopping in front of a load of thick bushes. Daryl looks at Grace questioningly. "Push your way through. I have this here because it stops the walkers from getting in, and thieves."

Daryl nods. "Very clever. I'm going to stick with you." He smiles then walks through. Grace feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

_'For goodness sake Grace. You have just met the guy!' _She slaps herself and walks through to her house. _'But he is cute.'_

She sees Daryl standing and gazing at the house and she can't blame him. The beautiful house has the garden filled with colourful flowers that have managed to survive in the year of walkers, ivy grows up the side of the house – not in a horrible, overgrowing way. A subtle, yet elegant way.

"It's nice don't you think? I grew up in this house and haven't left it since." Grace says.

"Yeah it is nice. Shall we go in?" Daryl says walking up to the front door. Grace pulls out a necklace with the front door key attached. She goes up to the door, unlocks it and walks in with Daryl following.

"There is an extra room upstairs so you won't have to sleep on the sofa." Grace says walking into the kitchen and placing her backpack on the table.

"Well, anything other than the forest floor. Do you have any food?" Daryl asks placing his crossbow on the table.

"Look in the cupboards." Grace says gesturing to all the cupboards on the walls, then begins to unpack the backpack.

Daryl walks over to a cupboards and when he opens it, his eyes bulge out.

"Where the hell did you get all this food?!" Daryl exclaims.

"There was a small shop around the corner that I worked at on the weekend. The shelves had been ransacked but I knew about the cool storage room underneath the shop. I got all my supplies there but they all went. Yesterday I remembered about that large store and I got more supplies today. Before I went in there was no sign of that herd. They must have heard my gun, there were a few walkers inside the store."

"Is there anyone else around here?" Daryl asks.

"No. They are either dead or shuffling around finding human flesh to eat." Grace says shrugging as if it is no big deal. Well, to her it isn't anymore.

"How long have you been on your own?" Grace asks walking over to the cupboard under the sink.

"A few months. I was with a group at a prison. Some guy, the Governor, didn't like some of our group so he tried to kill us. Led a whole army on to us and the prison was then covered with walkers. I got out with someone, Beth, but she left me on my own. She was scared probably."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, I found you that is enough." Grace blushes and bows her head trying to hide it. "How long have you been on your own?"

"2 months after this started was when I had to shoot my mother. My brother was the month before. I have been alone since then."

"What made you take me in then?"

"Because I am fed up of being alone."

Grace opens up the cupboard under the sink and Daryl looks in with shock. The cupboard is stocked high with boxes of ammo.

"Where did you get that from?" Daryl asks.

"My grandfather used to be a hunter. He lived about 20 minutes away so I went into his basement and found all of this. I also found a crossbow but I can't shoot with it. Perhaps you could teach me?"

"Yeah, sure I can. Am I allowed to take anything?" Daryl asks gesturing to the food.

"Of course. Tomorrow, I want to go back to the store to get more stuff that we can keep downstairs. That way if anyone wants to get stuff, I will have the stuff that I – and if you want anything – desire. The good stuff."

"I can teach you how to use the crossbow later on if you want. Make sure you know how to use it before tomorrow." Daryl says pulling a bag of cornflakes out of the cupboard, opening them and putting a small handful in his mouth.

"Thank you. At least that way, I won't risk attracting a load of walkers again." Grace says closing the cupboard door.

"It also means that if you were to run out of ammo, you have a back-up weapon to use." Daryl says before scooping another handful of cornflakes into his mouth.

"That is true. Do you have any spare clothes Daryl?" Grace asks looking at his dirty clothing.

"Ah, no I don't. What you see, is what I have."

"That's okay. My mum kept all of my dad's clothing – he died a month before all this happened in a car accident. They should fit you Daryl, feel free to use them." Grace says.

"Thank you Grace. I will go get changed."

* * *

Grace pokes her head around the door.

"You okay in here Daryl?" Grace asks seeing him wiggling around in the bed.

"Yeah, just not so used to such a soft thing. Haven't been in a proper bed for months."

Grace laughs. "Well thank you for the crossbow practise today Daryl."

"You're a natural at it so it made my job easier." Grace smiles.

"Be up early tomorrow. Walkers aren't usually active so early so it should make it easier to get more supplies."

Daryl nods. "Ok. Can we also get something of mine that is probably still in the forest?"

"Uh, what is it?" Grace asks.

"My motorbike." Grace's mouth drops open.

"You want to get your motorbike which would attract a load of walkers?!"

"No walkers can get in here remember. So we won't be in danger."

Grace takes a deep breath. "Fine."

"Thank you. Good night Grace."

"Night Daryl."

* * *

"Get down!" Daryl hisses as they are outside the store.

"What, why?"

"Look near the doors." Grace looks at the doors and sees a collection of walkers trying to get it. "Must be left over scent from yesterday. You need to look around more Grace otherwise a walker could take you by surprise one day and you could either become a walker meal or a walker altogether."

"Okay, I will learn to improve my observational skills. Now, we can take them. Good opportunity for me to practise." Grace stands and quietly jogs over towards the walkers, stopping behind a long abandoned car. She loads up her crossbow and Daryl comes up next to her, his crossbow already loaded.

Daryl whistles and the walkers turn. Grace immediately shoots and the arrow tip digs in to the first walker's blood covered forehead.

In a matter of seconds, all the walkers are taken care of.

"Come on then Daryl." Grace says as she strides over to the now dead walkers and pulls out her arrows, wiping the blood away on her trouser leg.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Grace exclaims.

"What? What's wrong?" Daryl asks running up to her and shoving a large collection of knives into his backpack.

"I have just found a decent bag of Haribo and a still good, un-melted giant bar of Cadbury!" she says showing Daryl then stuffing them into her huge backpack.

"We need some torches and batteries. Where will they be?"

Grace thinks for a moment. "Check 2 aisles to the left."

Daryl nods then goes to look. Grace looks through the shelves in her current aisle and finds another 10 large packs of plain biscuits, 4 3ltr bottles of Coca-Cola and 2 2ltr bottles of lemonade – all still fizzy.

She walks into the next aisle and finds bottles of oil.

"Hey Daryl." Grace shouts out.

"What?"

"Do you need oil for your bike? There is plenty here."

"I'll come and have a look in a minute."

"Okay, we could use some for a fire or two but you'll have to take them. Did you find the torches and batteries?"

"Yeah. Just collecting them up now."  
Grace walks further up the aisle then turns. She looks down and something immediately catches her eye. Cocoa powder.  
Grace picks up 2 huge containers of cocoa powder and then 2 huge tubs of coffee granules and stuffs them into her backpack as well.  
_'I can't remember the last time I had a hot chocolate or coffee.' _Grace muses.  
"Ready to go?" Daryl asks walking up to Grace.  
"I'm ready if you are."

* * *

"Should be just up here." Daryl says pointing behind the bushes. Grace nods.  
When they pull apart the bushes, the sight is not what they had expected to come across.  
What looks like the left behind walkers from the herd yesterday obviously found their lunch and some are still eating it, right next to Daryl's motorbike.  
5 walkers notice Daryl and Grace and stagger to their feet. Grace quickly loads her crossbow alongside Daryl. But her string jams and refuses to fire.  
"Daryl! Got a problem here!"  
Just as he is about to help Grace out, a walker grabs her leg and trips her up whilst another comes for Daryl.  
"Daryl!" Grace shouts.  
The walker tries to bite Grace but with no success she can feel him grab her and begin to pull causing pain.  
"DARYL!" she screams.  
Suddenly, the walker falls onto her, blood pouring out from its head and over her body. The walker is pulled off and Daryl pulls her up, crushing her into a hug.  
"You okay Grace?" he pulls away and looks her over. "Did you get bit?"  
"No. Just spooked." Daryl releases a breath he doesn't realise he was holding and kisses Grace's forehead. Grace leans up and kisses him full on the lips. Then quickly pulls away.  
"Sorry. I-err I-" Her babbling is interrupted by Daryl's lips on her own.  
His hand rises and skims her cheekbone and neither pulls away until the need for air is so great, they gasp when they split.  
"I have wanted to do that since I laid my eyes on you." Daryl says, slightly out of breath.  
"Me too." Grace says.  
Daryl kisses Grace's forehead again and then pulls her over to his motorbike. He climbs on and Grace follows suit, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his back.  
Daryl starts the engine and sets of back to Grace's house.  
_Their_ house.

* * *

It is that day that they become a pair for the rest of their walker apocalyptic lives.  
A pair of Walker Killers.

**End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
